Fenrir doesn't share
by Baileys 96
Summary: After breaking up with her boyfriend, Jennifer walks allone through the night...alone? Disclaimer: Nothing you recognise belongs to me!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A veeeeeeeeeeeeryyy big THANK YOU! to the amazing iLOVEFenrir, who wrote that lovely oneshot for me! I love it! **

**Well, have fun reading! ;)  
**

Jennifer strolled along the deserted street, cigarette in one hand, wand in another. Only one hour earlier she had broken up with the best boyfriend she had ever had. He had consumed her entire world, he was her everything. But one glance around those wheelie bins behind the supermarket had suggested his heart belonged elsewhere. He was kissing another girl. She was blonde, tall, tanned with big blue eyes. Jealousy had bubbled up inside Jennifer so strongly that she had nearly thrown up there and then.

But she didn't think about that now. Her tear stained cheeks reflected the pale moonlight and the dim orange glow of every passing street lamp. Jennifer glanced up at the moon and guessed it would be a full one in a couple of nights. Maybe only one. Jennifer had reached her fifty - third street lamp when she froze. A deafening howl echoed throughout the streets. But this was no wolf howl, it was the howl of a werewolf.

Jennifer dropped the burning cigarette from her hand and spun around. She saw something there which made her wish she was anywhere else, even back at those wheelie bins watching her boyfriend cheat on her. A man much taller than her was striding towards her with a cocky grin plastered across his rugged face. He had light brown hair pushed back from his face, almost golden eyes and a strong jawline. Jennifer struggled to regain her breath for one moment.

"What do we have here?" He growled softly. Jennifer's senses flooded back to her in that moment. She staggered backwards and spun around to continue running. Jennifer had gotten almost nine metres away before she chanced a look back to see if he had followed. As soon as her eyes had left the pathway in front of her she had collided into something large and solid. Jennifer paused and dragged her eyes up the lean legs and broad torso to the lightning blue eyes which were piercing her own. She gulped.

"'Ello, girly." He grinned maliciously, eyes travelling up and down her slim frame. Jennifer felt a tear escape from eye.

"Aaah," He groaned, stepping forward and reaching out to stroke her face with an outstrectched claw, "So you know who I am, then?"

Jennifer was too scared to even move. She was eventually snapped out of her terrified daze by a harsh, but taunting Scottish accent.

"Shotgun that wee thing." He called from the other side of the road. He ran forward and almost leapt on her. Jennifer was knocked to the ground by the sheer impact of him, her wand flying out of her hand. Hydell pinned her wrists above her head and leant in to lick her face but was yanked off by Greyback.

"Not yet," He snarled, "Let's play with her first." He grinned wolfishly and stepped back. His actions were mirrored by the other two. Jennifer stared at them warily before snatching up her wand and sprinting into the forest on the opposite side of the road. She could have easily kept running until she reached the bend in the road and went out of sight but Jennifer knew it would be too easy for them to find her. All the had to do was run to catch up with her. But running into the forest would slow them down, admittedly it would slow her down too but right now she couldn't care. Blood rushed through her ears and her legs ached but all Jennifer could do was run, and run, and run.

The forest had grown dark by this point and she was beginning to slow down. Jennifer had regained her breath but now had to pick her way over fallen branches and mischevious roots. Suddenly a crow cried out from abover her and she tripped over a particularly large rock. Jennifer resisted the urge to scream and instead decided to concentrate on the noises around her. She couldn't hear them moving though the forest behind her, or course she wouldn't - they were silent. Never the less, Jennifer rose quietly from the ground and held her breath, listening out for a tell tale snap of a branch or a rustle of crunchy leaves.

She leant against a tree to catch her breath and whipped her head to the sound of a twig snapping. Her light green eyes were met with the dark brown and white of Hydell. His mouth turned up into that crooked smile, revealing sharp yellow teeth. Jennifer stumbled backward and was grabbed by Caius from behind. He clamped an arm over her shoulders and wrapped the other around her waist. Caius leant down and whispered in her ear, "I wonder what we should do with you first..."

Jennifer trembled as Caius buried his nose in her hair and inhaled deeply. He moaned against her and a blush began to make its way up to her cheeks. Greyback dropped down from a tree a few metres away and stalked over stealthily. He appeared before them both and Jennifer couldn't look him in the eye. He gave Caius a stern look and Caius leant back again, loosening his grip ever so slightly.

"Do you have a name then?" Greyback grumbled, his hand fiddling with a lock of stray hair which had fallen out from her messy plait.

Jennifer's breath hitched, "J-Jennifer." She scrunched her eyes up tightly as Greyback leaned in to smell her neck. Greyback let out a repressed growl of dominance. He wanted to make her his, and he didn't share his toys.

"Jennifer," He growled, his tongue coming out to lick at the salty tears which had run down past her chin and into the crook of her neck. Jennifer made a snap decision - be taken and probably killed in this forest somehwere by three notorious werewolves or escape and carry on with her pathetic but sometimes enjoyable life. Jennifer chose the latter.

Greyback had shoved Caius away and wrapped a clawed hand around the back of her neck as the other gripped her waist. He tilted her head back to expose her neck. Greyback felt a bulge in his trousers just looking down at her petite frame. He loved devouring the most innocent of things, ruining and claiming the purest and sweetest of bodies. He snarled at the others as a warning and leant in to bite her. As soon as his teeth had touched the flesh of her neck Jennifer jammed her knee up with as much force as she could muster. Greyback let out a furious roar and doubled over in pain. Jennifer took the golden oppurtunity and gave him one more swift kick in the chest before bolting past the other two and further into the forest.

Jennifer didn't dare look back as she ran further and further in the desolate land of trees. They began to thin slightly and Jennifer swore she saw a bead of light ahead. Jennifer pushed her legs to go faster and they did, nearly tripping over logs and other lumps on the ground. As she got closer to the light Jennifer slowed down. This was no ordinary light. It was a patronus.

She recognised it immediately as Greyback's; a bear sized wolf whose face was riddled with scars. She froze where she was. The patronus wasn't alone. Surrounding it was hundreds of other wolves. They all sensed her prescence and moved towards her slowly, knowing she wouldn't escape so they didn't waste their time.

Jennifer had run from Greyback to his pack.


	2. Chapter 2

**But now, have fun reading! ;)**

_Jennifer had run from Greyback to his pack. "Fuck"_

…...

The patronus stopped right in front of her, keeping her where she was but also saved her from the slowly approaching pack.

Behind her, she heard a twig snap and turned around. Her eyes widened as she saw Greyback's large frame stalk towards her almost casual, his dirty smile reached from ear to ear. Out of the corners of her eye she could see Hydell coming from the left and Caius from the right. She was trapped.

Jennifer made the split decision that would ultimately save her life...maybe. Run. She bolted away from them all, looking for a gap in between Hydell and the patronus. Hydell's arms shot out but she pushed them away and sprinted through the tree line.

In a distance she could her some water flow and the river it belonged to reflect the light of the moon. It was wide. Fuck. She slowed down a little trying to find a way around it or a place where it was smaller but couldn't find one.

Looking back and seeing that the wolves were closing in on her, she jumped. Just when her fingers touched the other side, the current touched her legs and dragged her along the stream.

"SHIT!" She screamed as the water crashed over her head, pulling her down. She was carried so far down stream she didn't even know where they were anymore. Every time Jennifer came up for air, water tried to rush down her throat. The amount of bruising she had from being thrown about against rocks in the river was substantial. The water slowed and Jennifer bobbed to the surface as the river widened into a calm lake. The dark shallow water was serene, rippling the reflection of the half-moon above. Jennifer gasped, breathing in a full gulp of cold air. She looked around and located the way the water went off. It was a little waterfall about a meter high followed by lots of jagged rocks. It would take a lot of effort and pain trying to escape that way. She turned around and her eyes focused straight on two striking blue eyes.

She gasped and one more time she ducked her head under the water and tried to dive around him. Just then she realised how deep the lake actually was. But she had no time to think of it because suddenly she felt something hit her in the ribs. The following scream had been drunk when it was still in her throat, the water filling her lungs within seconds, she began to thrash wildly, trying to reach the surface but something held her back.

She turned her head and saw Greyback's face right in front of her. Her eyes grew wider and she felt her lungs protest under the lack of oxygen. _Why can't he just leave me alone? Or just breathe?_

But then she felt him drag her up to the surface and just one moment before she'd have fainted, fresh air reached her lungs. Her breathing was shallow and her vision's disturbed by some black dots.

But the relief was short lived as she was pulled against him. Suddenly his hands were everywhere as were Hydell's and Caius's which appeared out of nowhere. But then, again, she was pulled under the water surface.

Jennifer watched as the already navy blue water darkened, but just as she was beginning to lose consciousness Greyback dragged her back up, jerking her neck close to his mouth.

"Nah, not 'ere Greyback...And not now...Let's have fun with her first..." Hydell's voice echoed throughout her head. Panicking she threw her head around just to look into the hungry eyes of Caius who had his face at her level.

He captured her frozen wet lips in his mouth, pushing his chest against hers.

She felt his strong muscles ripple against her flat stomach and something hard pressing against her hip's side. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Greyback rubbing his body against hers.

A choked sob escaped her mouth and the vibrations ran down Caius's throat, making his manhood even harder. Hydell reached down and ripped her trousers off, letting them float down to the bottom of the lake.

She checked her options:

1. Stay where she was and just endure

2. Struggle, fight, and bite whenever possible

3. Try to dive away and possibly being met with one of the three most precious things of the men.

Jennifer chose option three with a little of option two. She gulped down as much air as possible and held their trousers, pulling herself down. Their hands swished about in the water, trying to hold on to some of her hair but she scratched their hands and dived under. At the bottom there was a long sharp piece of wood sticking out. With her remaining oxygen supplies running low, Jennifer snapped of the end of the wood and rose to the surface. With Caius and Hydell in front she jabbed out and hit both of them in the face. Greyback was the only one unmaimed and went after her. Jennifer swam away as quickly as possible, aiming for the other side of the lake as he snarled and chased after her through the water.

She was pulled back as he pressed her under him and dived even deeper. Jennifer let out a silent scream which came out in wobbling bubbles of air. She felt her ears pop as the pressure got too high.

Greyback dragged his prize up to the surface so she would stay nice and warm. Reaching the surface, she inhaled shortly but deeply. He heaved her onto the grass and told Caius and Hydell to get some blankets. The blankets floated down onto her frozen body which was shielded by the massive grey werewolf.

She looked like a girl's doll beneath his massive form and soon his warmth made all goosebumps dissappear. "Well, what now? 'Er lips 're already blue..." "Maybe we should leave her for a little while, just so she can warm up a little." Greyback said, watching as her chest struggled to rise and fall.

"You think? And who says we do what you say, huh? I want her now...We have to get rid of the body this way or the other..." Hydell said annoyed. "Fine." Greyback snarled, "But it's my go first." "Ohhh no no no no no... If we do it now, it's my go..." Caius snarled.

"Don't fucking argue with me, son." Greyback stood over Caius. "And you don't fucking call me son! Hydell's right, what makes you the boss?"

"I'm bigger than both of you. Now if you don't mind..."Greyback descended onto Jennifer but was pulled back by Caius. His fist shot forward and socked Greyback in the mouth. Greyback and Hydell and Caius started a huge brawl which nearly ended up back in the lake. Jennifer's eyes fluttered open and as she saw them fighting she started to crawl away silently.

With a loud roar Greyback threw Caius into the lake before he turned around to face Hydell. but instead of looking back to him, Hydell stared at the blankets on the grass. "Fuck"

They both looked around but she was nowhere in sight. Before Hydell could do anything Greyback had stepped forward, grabbed his slimi neck and snapped it beneath his large hands. "I love a good game of hide and seek, darling." He whispered, inhaling her fading scent.

Jennifer hid behind the trunk of an old tree. She knew if she wouldn't move on, they would get her within seconds. The wind had become fresher and because of the lack of trousers she began to shiver again.

She vaguely entertained the idea of diving down to the bottom of the lake to get them because she was so cold, but decided to go for the blankets instead. She just needed to wait for Greyback to leave...

But where was he? She couldn't find him anywhere...There was Hydell and Caius but no Greyback in sight. What the...-? She suddenly felt two rough hands at her waist. "There you are." He growled, leaning down and breathing in her fear.

Her eyes grew wide and slowly she turned to face him. His hands slowly moved upward her body but never leaving the soft skin. He nipped at her flesh, all the while grinding against her. She was pressed against the trunk roughly, his hard erection pressing eagerly against her abdomen. He ripped her knickers off and ran his hand down to the apex of her thighs.

She gasped and he pressed his other hand onto her mouth. "Shhh, don't cry or scream, we don't want the others to join, do we?"

With her eyes growing wider she shook her head lightly. He chuckled:" I knew it."


End file.
